Ziguezague do Amor
by Raquel-Reh
Summary: Sakura e Shaoran se conhecem com o 'pé esquerdo' e vivem um relacionamento um tanto quanto conturbado. Muitas intrigas, alegrias, decepções, etc, vão aparecer na vida dos dois. Será que eles conseguirão enfrentar tudo sem desistir no meio do caminho?
1. Um Início Turbulento

**_Olá, pessoal!_**

**_Finalmente minha 2ª fic \õ/_**

**_Infelizmente fiquei sem tempo para escrever estórias, por isso demorei tanto para aparecer =/_**

**_Bom, estou conseguindo arrumar um tempinho (por enquanto XD) para os capítulos (se possível posto um por semana ;D), mas fiquem tranquilos, não vou deixar vocês na mão! Essa fic será concluída sem delonga._**

**_*Avisos:_**

**_- Foram mudadas algumas informações de CCS._**

**_- As personagens de Sakura Card Captors não pertencem a Raquel-Reh, embora ela queira muito, e sim ao CLAMP._**

**_- Significados: * xxxx * - Ruído com a boca; " xxxxx " – pensamento, # xxxxxx # - onomatopéia... Etc._**

**_Dá pra entender no decorrer da fic haha..._**

**_=)_**

**_Boa leitura e aproveitem!_**

**-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

**ZIGUE-ZAGUE DO AMOR**

**Capítulo 1 - Um Início Turbulento**

Numa cidade do Japão vivia um casal recém-casado, Nadeshiko e Fujitaka. Os dois levavam uma vida tranqüila, mesmo tendo no início dificuldades para ficarem juntos por impedimentos de suas famílias. Ela era estudante e modelo, ele professor e arqueólogo.

Um tempo depois do casamento nasceu Touya. Os três viviam em um apartamento localizado no centro de Tóquio.

Após Touya completar 6 anos, veio a notícia de que Nadeshiko estava novamente grávida. Os noves meses de gestação se passaram sem nenhum problema e nasceu uma linda menina, Sakura.

A vida dessa família não era diferente das demais, trabalho, estudo, afazeres domésticos e passeios familiares. Touya sempre protegendo sua irmã de qualquer aproximação masculina, desde bebê. Seu ciúme exagerado era também para implicar com Sakura, que, alguns anos depois, se irritava com as perturbações de seu irmão.

_**ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA**_

Sakura já tinha 13 anos quando seus pais resolveram mudar-se para outro lugar. Era uma belíssima casa em um condomínio bem amplo e confortável, situado na pequena cidade de Tomoeda. Os irmãos tiveram que mudar de colégio, o que não foi um problema para Sakura, pois tanto na escola quanto no condomínio, ela fez vários amigos. Tomoyo, sua melhor amiga e também prima, já estudava nessa escola, então a felicidade só aumentou.

Um dia, voltando do colégio, a jovem menina esbarrou em um garoto no condomínio.

- Desculpa, eu tava distraída e não vi você – ela dizia agachada recolhendo seus livros que haviam caído, sem nem ao menos olhar para a pessoa parada a sua frente.

- Sem problemas – ele respondeu meio indiferente e retomando o caminho que fazia.

Sakura terminou de recolher suas coisas e levantou-se.

- Olha... – ela dizia levantando o rosto que antes fitava os livros – Ué, cadê ele? – procurou ao redor e viu já distante um menino com cabelos castanhos, lisos, meio rebeldes e uma mochila verde nas costas, parecia ter a mesma idade dela – Nossa, que menino mal educado, nem falou comigo direito ou me ajudou... *hunf* - soltou um muxoxo.

Ao chegar em casa, foi logo para a cozinha ver o que tinha para o almoço.

- Já chegou, monstrenga? – seu irmão dizia com a panela na mão.

- Eu já disse que não sou monstrenga, Touya! – ela gritava.

- Isso, grita mais, para toda a vizinhança ver que mora uma monstrenga aqui.

- Ahh! Pára com isso! – Sakura reclamava enquanto colocava os livros em cima da mesa.

- Escuta, papai e mamãe vão chegar mais tarde hoje. – ele continuou.

- É mesmo, hoje eles fazem aniversário de casamento.

- E é a sua vez de fazer o jantar... Monstrenga.

- Não precisa me avisar, que eu sei. E não me chame de monstrenga! – pega os livros, ajeita a mochila nas costas e sobe para o quarto.

Ao organizar as coisas em sua escrivaninha, Sakura percebe um pequeno caderno no meio de suas coisas.

- Ahn? Esse caderno não é meu... – ela o pega, abre e lê uma frase de início – _'Este caderno pertence à Shaoran Li, quem pegar sem a autorização dele e ler, morre.'_ Cruuuzes! Deve ser daquele garoto doido.

_- Sakura, o almoço está pronto_ – grita Touya da cozinha.

- Já vou! - ela o fecha e coloca em cima da mesa.

À noite, Sakura volta ao seu quarto para estudar, faz alguns exercícios e lê um livro. Estava tão concentrada que só lembrou-se do caderno estranho quando seu braço o derrubou sem querer no chão.

- Aiaiai, como sou desastrada... Hum, o que é isso – ela observa uma das folhas que abriu ao cair – São anotações pessoais... Será que eu devo ler? – ela dá uma folheada – Acho que só um pouquinho não faz mal.

Os minutos foram passando e quando se deu conta, já era hora de dormir. Fechou o caderno e colocou o pijama.

- Amanhã eu devolvo quando voltar do colégio – e deitou-se para dormir.

No dia seguinte, Sakura perguntou na portaria em qual casa morava o tal Shaoran Li e dirigiu-se até lá, após obter a informação.

Tocou a campainha. Esperou um pouco e logo abriram a porta.

- Oi, er... eu vim devol... – quando ela olhou para os olhos âmbares a poucos metros distantes, perdeu a fala. E não é que o garoto 'metido' era lindo de morrer? Ele era um pouco mais alto que ela, magro e aparentava realmente ter a mesma idade que ela, ou quase isso. Nossa pequena Sakura ficou sem saber o que dizer.

- O que foi? Caiu a língua? - ele disse.

Se ficasse calado era a perfeição em pessoa, ela pensou, mas quando abriu a boca... #puft# toda admiração se dissipou.

- Ai, garoto, não precisa ser grosso! – ela dizia com a cara brava.

- Não sou grosso, mas você veio até minha casa, eu abri a porta, você começou a falar e depois ficou muda... Apenas fiz uma pergunta.

- Grosso e irônico.

- Veio aqui pra me elogiar ou o quê?

- Ah, é mesmo! Olha... – ela mexe na mochila e pega o caderno – Vim devolver isso.

- Como você pegou?

- Hey! Eu não peguei! Ontem você esbarrou em mim...

- Você esbarrou em mim – ele a cortou.

- *Aff* Que seja... Ontem depois que EU – ela frisou ironicamente - esbarrei em você e meus livros caíram, seu caderno deve ter caído também. Só quando cheguei em casa que o vi.

- Hum... Você então esbarrou de propósito para pegar meu caderno. – ele continuava provocando-a sem mudar a expressão em sua face.

- Claro que não! Aliás, você nem pra me ajudar, né? Mal educado. – As última palavras ela disse baixinho virando o rosto.

- Pelo contrário, muito bem educado. Fui ensinado a não falar com estranhos.

- Nem a ser solidário também.

- Você leu?

- Li o que? – ela não entendeu de primeira.

- Você o leu?

- O que?

- Meu Deus, como é distraída! Você leu? – e levantou o caderno, balançando-o.

- Ah, ta! O caderno... Era só falar caderno... _'Sua língua cai?'_ – ela colocou as mãos na cintura e fez uma cara irônica.

- Leu ou não? – ele havia dado um esboço de sorriso com a resposta dela, mas manteve a pose de indiferente.

- Bom, er... Não, não li não...

- Não minta!

- É sério, não to mentindo! Eu não li... "Tudo" – ela completou em pensamento, mesmo não gostando de mentira.

- Você leu, eu sei que sim!

- Ta bom, eu li aquela frase malcriada que você escreveu no início – tentou disfarçar.

- Só isso? – ainda estava desconfiado.

- Claro, se não como eu iria devolver sem saber de quem era? – ela torcia para isso ser o suficiente a convencê-lo.

- Hum... Está bem...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por bastante tempo.

- Ei, menina?

- É Sakura!

- Que seja.

- O que é?

- Vai continuar aí parada, muda? Eu não sei você, mas eu tenho mais o que fazer... Se não se importa...

- Pois eu também tenho mais o que fazer! Grosso.

- Esquentada!

- Ahh! Tchau! – e Sakura vai embora para casa.

- Garota doida. – ele diz ao fechar a porta.

- Garoto metido – ela diz já chegando em casa – Tinha que morar na casa em frente?

Para azar dos dois, ou não, moravam muito perto, um em frente ao outro. Quinze passos era mais ou menos a distância das portas. Se um chegasse à janela, poderia ver parte do interior da casa do outro. Bom, acho que isso não trará problemas... Por enquanto...

**-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

**_NOTA__:_**

**_Então, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado desse início ^^_**

**_Ficou meio curtinho, mas os próximo serão maiores ;)_**

**_Beijocas_**


	2. Estratégias Para Uma Declaração

_**Oii, pessoas!**_

_**O segundo capítulo prontinho para vocês ;)**_

_**Se eu conseguir, manterei essa média de 1 por semana...**_

_***Avisos: **_

_**- Foram mudadas algumas informações de CCS.**_

_**- As personagens de Sakura Card Captors pertencem ao CLAMP. As restantes são de minha autoria mesmo XD**_

_**- Significados: * xxxx * - Ruído com a boca; " xxxxx " – pensamento, # xxxxxx # - onomatopéia... Etc. **_

_**Dá pra entender no decorrer da fic =) haha.**_

_**Boa leitura e aproveitem!**_

_**-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**_

**ZIGUE-ZAGUE DO AMOR**

**Capítulo 2 - Estratégias Para Uma Declaração**

Os dias foram passando e Sakura conheceu os outros vizinhos, que se tornaram seus amigos. Todo final de semana eles se divertiam, jogavam alguma coisa ou conversavam pelo condomínio. Com o tempo, Shaoran foi se acostumando com a presença de menina, parou de implicar toda hora com ela e viraram amigos também.

Sakura começou a se sentir diferente perto dele, algo acontecia com ela. Tinha mudado alguma coisa, que não sabia ao certo. Às vezes ficava meio tímida, incomodada, seu coração acelerava, ficava nervosa... Não demorou muito para perceber que estava se apaixonando pelo belo jovem. Se perguntava sempre como isso foi acontecer? Ele que a tratava mal algumas vezes, ele que a perturbava sempre que podia, ele que muitas vezes não ligava para ela... Por que justo ele? Talvez isso passe, ela insistia em se convencer, pode ser a chamada 'paixão de verão', se bem que é inverno... Mas deve passar... Tem que passar!

Mais dias se passavam e Sakura foi percebendo que o sentimento não diminuía, pelo contrário, aumentava a cada dia. Resolveu contar tudo para Shaoran, só teria que pensar de que maneira faria isso.

- Meninas, não sei como fazer. – Sakura conversava no parque do condomínio com suas amigas e sua prima.

- Você pode chegar _face to face_ e desembuchar tudo. – falou Meiling, prima de Shaoran, que para azar dele morava no mesmo condomínio.

- Mais delicadeza... A gente pode falar com ele pra você. – sugeriu Lan.

- Mais contato direto... – disse Tomoyo – precisamos de algo que não os deixe muito envergonhados, mas que seja claro e direto.

- Precisávamos de uma ajuda externa... – Rika falava cansada.

Nesse momento Sakura avista Kaho, a namorada de seu irmão, passando.

- Kaho! - ela a chama e acena.

- Oi, Sakura. Estava indo até sua casa. Como vão, meninas? – ela cumprimenta simpaticamente.

- Vamos bem. Na verdade, precisamos de uma ajudinha... – Meiling adianta.

- Ok, se eu puder ajudar, ficarei feliz.

- Kaho, como você faria para se declarar para um garoto? – Tomoyo pergunta.

- Hum... Assunto um pouco difícil.

- Sabia, é melhor a gente desistir – desanimou Sakura.

- Desistir nada, vamos pensar em algo. – Lan tenta animá-la.

- É verdade, meninas, não podem desistir. Bom, se eu quisesse falar sobre meus sentimentos para um garoto, eu procuraria fazer de uma forma que o agradasse.

- Ahn? Como assim? – perguntou Rika.

- Simples. Veria qual o gosto ou _hobbie_ dele e usaria isso a meu favor.

- Continuo sem entender...

- O que ela ta tentando dizer, gente – Tomoyo prosseguiu – é que se o garoto gosta de música, utilize uma música para falar dos sentimentos, se ele gostar de filme, utilize trechos de filmes ou um vídeo para expressar... e assim por diante.

- Exatamente, Tomoyo. O importante é você estar presente quando entregar ou mostrar isso para o menino.

- Hum... – Sakura pensou por alguns instantes – Então se gostar de escrever... Já sei!

- Ufa, ainda bem que conseguimos achar uma saída. – disse Meiling aliviada.

- Muito obrigada, Kaho. – agradeceu Tomoyo.

- Não foi nada. Vou indo, meninas e... Boa sorte, Sakura! – terminou de falar e retomou o caminho que antes fazia, em direção a casa dos Kinomoto.

- Ahn? Como ela sabia que era pra você, Sakura?

- Ah, não me pergunte, Lan... A Kaho é assim mesmo.

- E então, como vai fazer? – Rika perguntou curiosa.

- Vocês já vão ver... Me esperem aqui. – e corre para casa.

Passado alguns minutos, Sakura retorna com um envelope na mão.

- Meninas, tenho escrito aqui tudo o que sinto – balança no ar o papel – há algum tempo eu guardo esse papel.

- Ai, que lindo! Ainda bem que trouxe minha câmera de vídeo.

- Não filma isso não, Tomoyo. – Sakura pede envergonhada.

- Mal posso esperar para filmar a declaração da Sakura para o Li. Tem que ser em um ambiente bem propício para isso, com flores e árvore em volta.

- Não precisa, Tomy. – Sakura tenta tirar a prima de seus devaneios.

- Ai, Daidouji, é melhor na piscina... – Meiling contrapõe.

- Piscina? – Rika não entende.

- Claro. Assim, se o meu primo fica de palhaçada, a Sakura o empurra dentro d'água. – e ri escandalosamente.

- Meninas parem com isso... – Sakura não sabe mais o que fazer.

- Mas a gente tem que chamar o Shaoran para cá...

- A Lan está certa, mas como vamos fazer isso sem que ele venha com os outros meninos? – Rika diz fechando uma rodinha com as meninas, deixando apenas Sakura de fora.

- Ooi? Meninas? – ela tenta chamar a atenção delas.

- Hum... Já sei, a gente pede para ele sair de casa rapidinho, porque temos que devolver uma coisa pra ele...

- Mas e se ele perguntar o que, Tomoyo? – questiona Lan.

- Gente, não precisa... – Sakura fala inutilmente, tentando chamar a atenção das meninas.

- Na hora a gente inventa algo... – diz Meiling.

- Decidido então. – afirma Rika - Vamos chamar a Sakura e...

- Sakura? – pergunta Tomoyo olhando para os lados e vê que a prima ta indo em direção à casa de Shaoran – Sakuraa! - e todas correm ao alcance dela.

Ao chegar em frente a casa de Li, Sakura toca a campainha. Ele aparece na janela, vê que são as meninas e desce para abrir a porta.

- Oi. – ele diz encostando a porta e se aproximando delas.

- Oiii priminho! Olha só, a Sakura tem uma coisa pra te falar... – Meiling toma a dianteira.

- Meiling! – todas gritam em uníssono.

- Deixa meninas, é verdade... Sha-Shaoran eu queria falar com você... – as garotas se afastam um pouco, dando mais privacidade aos dois. Claro que iriam ficar por perto, afinal, todas estavam curiosas pra ouvir e ver a reação do Li.

- Pode falar, Sakura.

- Bom, é que eu não vou bem falar... – ela dizia envergonhada, estava vermelha como um tomate e não parava de olhar o chão.

- Ahn?

- Er... Toma! – entrega rapidamente um envelope nas mãos dele, esticando bem os braços e com os olhos fechados.

Shaoran abre e começa a ler um papel de caderno com coelhinhos na borda. Um leve sorriso aparece muito discretamente no canto da boca dele, ao perceber que Sakura ainda tinha esse jeito meio ingênuo e gracioso.

Alguns minutos passaram-se, minutos torturantes para a jovem que aguardava ansiosa o término da leitura de seu amado. Ele finalmente dobra o papel, coloca de volta no envelope e fica fitando-o sem reação.

Sakura não sabia o que fazer, Shaoran não falava nada e ela também não sabia o que falar. Olhou pedindo ajuda pra suas amigas, que vieram correndo até eles.

- Shaoran! Você não vai fazer nada? – Meiling pergunta impaciente com olhos de reprovação ao primo.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – ele perguntou meio confuso e irritado com a pressão.

- Diga alguma coisa, qualquer coisa! – disse Rika.

- Ahn... Obrigado, Sakura. Você escreve muito bem... Er... Muito bonitas as palavras... – ele diz sem saber mais o que falar ou fazer.

- Shaoran! Você só vai falar isso? – Lan pergunta.

- Não tenho mais o que falar! Parem de me pressionar, detesto ser forçado a fazer o que não quero. – depois de ouvir aquelas palavras, o mundo de Sakura caiu. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, mas ela não queria chorar, não na frente dele.

Vendo o que se passava com sua prima, Tomoyo finalizou.

- Shaoran?

- O quê? – ele respondia nervoso.

- Dê um abraço na Sakura e pode ir pra casa se quiser. – ela falou seca e objetiva.

Espantado com essa reação de Tomoyo, ele se aproxima olha para Sakura, que não consegue ter contato visual com ele, e a abraça. Ele queria um abraço bem rápido, mas acabou por demorar um pouco. Ficou sem coragem de desfazer, pois a menina o abraçava com tanto vigor que ninguém resistiria.

Ao perceber que ainda estava abraçada a Li, Sakura interrompeu o abraço.

- Obrigada – ela sussurrou ao virar de costas para ele e começar a andar.

- Desculpa... – foi a resposta que Sakura conseguiu ouvir de Shaoran antes de começar a andar para longe.

As meninas ainda ficaram um pouco com Sakura, que começou a chorar. Vendo que a prima estava se segurando muito, Tomoyo foi pra casa com ela depois de se despedirem das amigas. Chegando em casa a menina se debulhou em lágrimas... Soluçava tanto que talvez Shaoran estivesse escutando da casa dele.

**-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**

**_NOTA__:_**

**_Esse também acabou ficando curto, mas foi o melhor jeito para separá-lo do próximo capítulo (pois é, já comecei ;D)._**

**_Espero que estejam gostando..._**

**_Beijos_**

**_ps: postarei as respostas dos reviews aqui, porque algumas pessoas**_ (assim como eu as vezes esqueço)_** podem não ler as respostas se eu enviar por mensagem..._**

**_._**

**Respostas aos REVIEWS****:**

_* Lola - __Oiii!_

_Que capitulo! Adorei!  
>Que criatividade! Estou louca para ler os outros capitulos! Aparentemente, parece ser tão boa e envolvente como a sua outra história.<br>Lola_

**obrigada, lola! que bom que gostou!**

**fico feliz que tenha lido a minha outra história também =)**

**beijos**

****-X-****

_* Aninha-San__ - __Oii!_

_ Olha, o primeiro capitulo ficou otimo. ME deixou muito curiosa para saber mais e mais.  
>Eu li a sua primeira história e amei. Acredito que essa será a mesma coisa!<br>Pelo visto virá outras brigas pela frente, antes que apareça a amizade!  
>Curiosa pelo proximo capitulo!<br>Bjs_

**ah, obrigadaa!**

**até que não demorou para os dois ficarem 'amigos'... mas não quer dizer que não tenham outras brigas pela frente hahaha ;)**

**que bom que gostou do 1º capítulo, aninha!**

**beijinhos**

****-X-****

_* Tukika Li __- Oie!  
>O capítulo ficou ótimo!<br>Espero que o Shaoran e a Sakura não demorem a se entender.  
>Vou ficar esperando pelo próximo. =D<em>

**olá! obrigada, tukika!**

**não vão demorar a se entender não... não será fácil, mas nada que não dê para ser resolvido ;D**

**beijocas**

**-X-**

_* Vanessa__ Li__ - __Ahhh que bonitinho, me fez ficar interessada nesses dois, acho que muitas confusões vão rolar por aí!  
>Continue, já tem uma fiel leitora hein? Bjs!<em>

**hahaha... sim, muitas confusões ainda vão rolar nessa estória XD**

**obrigada por acompanhar, vanessa!**

**beijão**


	3. Notícia, festa e Ciúme?

_**Oláá =D**_

_**Mais um capítulo chegando... XD**_

_***Avisos: **_

_**- Foram mudadas algumas informações de CCS.**_

_**- As personagens de Sakura Card Captors pertencem ao CLAMP. As restantes são de minha autoria mesmo XD**_

_**- Significados: * xxxx * - Ruído com a boca; " xxxxx " – pensamento, # xxxxxx # - onomatopéia... Etc. **_

_**Dá pra entender no decorrer da fic =) haha.**_

_**Boa leitura e aproveitem!**_

**_-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-_**

**ZIGUE-ZAGUE DO AMOR**

**Capítulo 3 – Notícia, festa e... Ciúme?**

O tempo foi passando e Sakura não conseguia parar de pensar em Shaoran, tinha que fazer alguma coisa, precisava arrancar esse sentimento de si! Ele não gostava dela e ela tinha que parar de sofrer... E que atitude tomar para isso? Esquecer! Foi o que pensou. Mas como? Conhecendo novas pessoas, se distraindo! Concluiu então. E ela levou isso a sério! Decidida a esquecer esse amor por Shaoran, resolveu se dedicar mais aos estudos, fazer novas amizades no colégio e pedir ajuda a sua fiel escudeira, Tomoyo.

Iniciava-se um novo período escolar, estavam agora no 9º ano (antiga 8ª série).

- Ai, Sakura. Que situação você ta.

- Nem me fale, Tomy... Preciso esquecê-lo urgentemente.

- Como você vai fazer isso?

- Eu poderia viajar pra Paris, o que acha? Conhecer um lindo francês, me apaixonar por ele e ele se apaixonar por mim. Namoramos por um tempo, eu me mudo para lá e quando ficar mais velha, caso com ele e teremos muitos filhos... O que acha?

As duas caíram na gargalhada.

- Seu senso de humor não muda, né, Sakura?

- Oi, meninas!

- Oi, Rika. Como vai o seu resfriado? - perguntou Sakura.

- Agora ta melhor, Sakura. Obrigada.

- Tem que se cuidar da próxima vez. – disse Tomoyo.

- Eu sei... Escutem, tenho algo para dizer a vocês, principalmente você, Sakura. – ela dizia estampando um belo sorriso.

- Ah é? E é sobre o que? – Sakura já estava curiosa.

- Paixonites. – Rika diz com os olhos brilhante.

- Ahhh! Então espera! – pediu Tomoyo.

- O que foi? – Sakura ficou preocupada.

- Preciso filmar isso! – pega seu celular e começa a filmar as duas.

- Aiaiai, desliga isso, Tomoyo! – pede Sakura.

- Nem pensar! – seus olhos brilhavam.

- Bom, o que eu tenho para falar é o seguinte: Sabe o Yukito Tsukishiro?

- Yukito? Acho que não. – responde Sakura.

- O do 1º ano do colegial?

- Esse mesmo, Tomoyo.

- Ahh! Eu sei quem é! Ele é um gatinho, Sakura... Depois te mostramos. Continue, Rika. – empolgava-se.

- Pois é, muito lindo. Então, eu fiquei sabendo pelas meninas da turma dele, que ele ta interessado em você, Sakura!

- O quêê? Em mim? Mas eu nem o conheço!

- Você pode não conhecê-lo, Saki, mas ele te conhece! Ai, que lindo! – Tomoyo entusiasmava-se mais.

- Não exagera, Tomy! Mas eu ainda não sei quem é...

- Não seja por isso, te mostramos agorinha. – Rika pega uma das mãos de Sakura, enquanto Tomoyo pega a outra, sem largar o celular, claro.

Percorreram o pátio do colégio até encontrá-lo, o que não demorou muito. Assim que o viu, Sakura não se interessou muito, mas disse que ia pensar.

Depois de passar o dia refletindo, ela resolveu aceitar sair com Yukito e contou a Tomoyo e Rika no dia seguinte. As duas foram falar com ele, que ficou feliz em saber. Ele era o garoto mais bonito do colégio, as meninas morriam de amores por ele e quando souberam que Sakura o havia conquistado, muitas sentiram inveja.

Marcaram de irem ao shopping depois da aula, assim poderiam conversar, se conhecer...

Yukito era um garoto muito gentil, engraçado, divertido, simpático... Um verdadeiro cavalheiro, e isso acabou encantando Sakura, que não resistiu e acabou ficando com ele, não só naquele dia, mas nos seguintes também.

_**ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA**_

Alguns dias mais se passaram e chegou uma notícia nada agradável aos ouvidos de Sakura.

- Sakura – Tomoyo chegou aflita até a amiga – Você já ficou sabendo?

- Do que, Tomy?

- Sakura! – Rika interrompe as duas.

- Oi, Rika – respondem ao mesmo tempo.

- Sakura, preciso te contar o que eu vi... Ou melhor, eu não vi direito, mas várias pessoas me confirmaram.

- Calma Rika... – Tomoyo advertiu.

- Ah, Tomoyo, sei que a Sakura ta gostando do Yukito, mas ela precisa saber.

- Saber o que, gente? – perguntava uma Sakura confusa.

- Sakura... – Rika tomava coragem – O Yukito... Ele tava... Beijando a Aimi.

- O quêê? – ela se assustou, não querendo acreditar no que ouvia.

- Calma, Sakura, é melhor você perguntar pra ele o que aconteceu, afinal vocês estavam juntos.

- Sim, Tomy, mas não estávamos namorando – ela falou abatida.

- Mesmo assim, ele estava com você, não podia ter feito isso... Ah, se ele aparecer na minha frente...

- Calma você também, Rika! – Tomoyo tentou controlar a situação – O melhor que podemos fazer é apoiar a Sakura na decisão dela. Se ela quiser conversar com Yukito pra saber o que realmente houve, então tudo bem, se ela não quiser falar nada, também está tudo bem.

- Gente, eu to muito confusa... Será que... – parou no meio da frase e ficou pensativa.

- O que você ta pensando, Saki? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- Será que ele só ficou comigo pra fazer ciúmes na Aimi?

- Não acho, mas se for verdade, eu quebro a cara dele... Onde já se viu brincar com você assim? – Rika diz meio revoltada.

Após saber disso, Sakura passou a se esquivar de Yukito. Sempre que ele tentava se aproximar, ela saía rapidamente do local, sem nem ao menos dirigir a palavra a ele. O garoto desconfiava que já haviam contado o que ocorrera com Aimi, mas ela nem ao menos o deixava explicar. As coisas estavam piorando.

_**ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA**_

Não tardou muito para o aniversário de Sakura chegar. Ela e sua família saíram para almoçar juntos e à noite, ela escolheu fazer uma reunião com seus amigos, no terraço de sua casa. Seus pais e seu irmão, este um pouco contrariado, ficaram dentro de casa, deixando os adolescentes mais à vontade.

Estavam todos se divertindo, quando Sakura, Tomoyo e Rika, as únicas do colégio, se surpreenderam com a chegada de uma pessoa.

- O que você ta fazendo aqui? – pergunta Sakura espantada.

Shaoran que estava por perto, não gostou nem um pouco da chegada do novo convidado e se espantou com a reação de Sakura.

- Nossa, quem será esse garoto lindo? – perguntou Meiling.

- Fica quieta Meiling... – disse Shaoran - Não gostei nada dele. – resmungou essa parte.

- O que você disse?

- Nada Meiling, fica quieta.

- Ai que grosso! E fofoqueiro também. – ela disse segurando o riso e Shaoran lhe lançou um olhar fulminante.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

- Sakura, eu precisava falar com você.

- O que você quer, Yukito?

- Parece que houve um mal entendido. Você está fugindo de mim há dias. – ele disse mais baixo e mais próximo a ela.

- Sem motivo é que não foi.

- Podemos conversar?

Ela olhou para todos, alguns estavam dançando e nem perceberam o que estava acontecendo, outros estavam parados bebendo algum refrigerante fingindo que não estavam ouvindo, e Shaoran e Meiling, olhavam disfarçadamente, mas não escondendo que prestavam atenção.

- Tomoyo, Rika – ela disse para as amigas que estava ao lado – já volto.

- Tudo bem – responderam.

Sakura e Yukito ficaram um pouco afastados dali, já não dava para ouvir o que conversavam, apenas ver, de longe, um pouco das expressões de ambos.

- Sakura, eu imagino o que contaram sobre a Aimi e eu, mas tenho certeza que não lhe foi dito o que realmente aconteceu.

- Yukito, vocês se beijaram, várias pessoas viram...

- Sim, é verdade, não vou negar.

- Você ainda afirma? – ela se surpreende novamente.

- Claro, vim aqui pra te falar a verdade, e não mentir pra você. - ele coloca a mão no rosto dela.

Um pouco distante dali...

- #Hunf# - Shaoran solta um muxoxo.

- Shaoran?

- Ahn? O que foi, Lan Shun? – ele perguntou desviando o olhar de certo casal.

- Lan Shun? Há quantos anos você não me chama de Lan Shun... O que aconteceu? Está aí, sozinho resmungando, tão distraído. - ela senta ao lado dele, um pouco grudada.

- Não é nada, apenas to pensando nos testes que se aproximam...

- Shaoran, estamos em abril, tem certeza que os testes vão ser agora?

- Er... Tenho, tenho sim.

- Lanzinhaa! – Meiling chega rapidamente – Tomoyo ta te chamando... vai lá, vai. - e a puxa pelo braço, fazendo-a levantar.

- Agora? Ai, o que será que ela quer? Já volto Shaoran. - disse se afastando.

- Não tenha pressa... – Meiling continuou quando Lan se afastou um pouco.

- Sabe, Meiling, você pega de mais no meu pé, mas confesso que também me salva de algumas situações bem estressantes.

- Claro, priminho, to aqui pra isso. Mas... – ela senta ao lado do primo e olha para Sakura e Yukito.

- O que foi? – e olha para a mesma direção que a prima.

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

- Então me fale toda a verdade, Yukito! – Sakura afasta o rosto da mão dele – Você gosta da Aimi? Ficou comigo só para fazer ciúmes para ela?

- De forma alguma! De onde você tirou isso?

- Não importa...

- Sakura, eu não gosto da Aimi, e nem fiquei contigo para provocar ciúmes ou o que quer que seja nela. Fiquei contigo porque gosto de você desde a primeira vez que te vi no colégio.

- Mas por que ficou com ela então?

- Eu não fiquei com ela, o que aconteceu foi que ela disse que precisava falar comigo, eu parei para escutá-la e quando percebi, ela já estava agarrada ao meu pescoço me beijando. E antes que pergunte, eu a afastei o mais rápido que pude, mas não pude usar muita força, senão iria machucá-la.

- Entendo.

- Mas se você perguntar para os que estavam perto desde o início, ouvirá que em nenhum momento eu correspondi ao beijo, mas sim virei o rosto e tentei me afastar.

- Ai, Yukito... Me desculpe. Eu nem fui conversar com você... Já tirei minhas próprias conclusões sem antes te ouvir.

- Não importa, Sakura. – ele se aproxima segurando delicadamente com as duas mãos o rosto dela – Agora já está tudo esclarecido... – e se aproxima mais...

**-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-**

- Ai, Shaoran, por que você ainda ta com a Lan, heim?

- #Shhh#! Meiling, você sabe que nem todo mundo sabe disso... - desviou por um momento o olhar do casal.

- Inclusive Sakura, né?

- Sim, mas não ligo pra ela... - passou a olhar para o céu, tentando disfarçar.

- Sei...

- O que? – ele diz na defensiva - E eu não _'estou'_ com a Lan...

- Ah não? Então o que é _'isso'_ que vocês têm?

- Nada demais, apenas acho-a bonita, inteligente, sincera, gosto de ficar com ela, mas não to apaixonado.

- Inteligente e sincera? HA-HA... Faz-me rir, Shaoran... E Sakura?

- A Sakura também é... Ei! Por que falou dela de novo?

- Confessa, Shaoran, você está caidinho por ela! – e dá uma risadinha.

- Claro que não! Não seja tonta, Meiling! – e vira o rosto irritado.

- Eu sou tonta? Então você não vai se importar com aquilo... – e indica com a cabeça a direção de Sakura e Yukito.

- O quê? – ao se virar, depara com os dois se beijando.

- Mas como você não liga pra ela, isso não te importa... Não é mesmo, Shaoran? – ela diz saindo de perto dele.

- Claro que não me importo. – responde furioso, ainda olhando para os dois.

- Shaoran?

- O que foi Meiling? Já disse que não me importo! – se vira irritado e leva um susto.

- Não se importa com o que?

- Que susto, Lan. Pensei que ainda fosse a Meiling.

- É, não sou a Meiling.

- O que foi agora? - ele pergunta um pouco contrariado.

- Sua prima é maluca, Shaoran... A Tomoyo não estava nada me chamando... – ela senta-se à frente dele.

- Hum... – ele olha para frente e vê Sakura e Yukito, que estavam voltando para perto de todos.

- Ai, sabe o que eu tava pensando? – diz Lan mexendo nas unhas, sem olhar para Shaoran.

- Hum? – ele responde distraído, focado no casal que se aproximava.

- Preciso comprar algumas coisas... Poderíamos ir ao Shopping essa semana, sei que você falou que vai começar época de testes, mas você pode dar um jeitinho, né? Afinal estamos juntos e tudo mais... Não que sejamos namorados, afinal nosso relacionamento é moderno, mas é como se fôssemos...

Shaoran não escutava mais nada depois do 'preciso comprar', ele estava muito confuso. Sabia que não se importava com Sakura, mas... Por que aquele beijo o incomodou tanto? Era o que se perguntava repetidamente.

Ao passar por Li, de mãos dadas com Yukito, Sakura ficou um pouco envergonhada. Ela gostava bastante de Yukito, mas ainda era apaixonada por Shaoran e sabia que não era recíproco, mas estando com outra pessoa perto dele, não se sentia a vontade. Tentou disfarçar e esquecer ao longo da festa, o que deu um pouco certo. Shaoran é quem não conseguia evitar ficar olhando para os dois e sentir raiva com isso. Pelo menos era o que ele achava que sentia, Raiva... Ou será outra coisa?

E assim passou a festa entre conversas, brincadeiras, danças... E 'raiva'...

_**ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA**_

Os meses passaram sem mais novidade. Muito estudo, namoro, estresse e um pouco de ciúme. Sempre que Sakura aparecia com Yukito pra ficar com seus amigos do condomínio, Shaoran não conseguia evitar, acabava ficando irritado. Não podia ver os dois juntos que logo fechava a cara, ou se estressava com qualquer um... Os garotos se divertiam chamando-o de _'esquentadinho'_, nos últimos meses, mesmo sem saber o porquê do amigo estar assim... Meiling já desconfiava o que estava acontecendo com seu primo. E talvez não fosse a única...

.

**_-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX-_**

.

**_NOTA__:_**

**_Finalmente um capítulo grandinho \o/ hahaha..._**

**_Espero que tenham gostado =)_**

**_Beijocas_**

**_._**

_**Respostas aos REVIEWS**_**:**__

* _Vanessa Li__ - __Ai que dó, que dó, que dó da Sakura!_

_Mas foi assim muito... pressão hein?XD_

_Coitado do Syaoran, um monte de meninas esperando a resposta dela? É muita maldade sua Raquel! XD_

_Continua! ^^_

_Bjs!_

**pois é... tadinha da sakura... **

**shaoran foi pressionado... e ele não gosta disso.. sou só um pouquiiinho malvada XD hahaha**

**obrigada por acompanhar!**

**Beijocas**

****-X-****

_* Sula-sama - Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Otimo segundo capiie ^^_

_que fora hein? xD_

_Mas o shao não tem culpa se não gosta kkkkk_

_Mas vamos ver onde isso vai dar xD_

_Bjusssssss como sempre ótima ^.~_

**tadinha da nossa sakura... levou um fora ^^"**

**verdade, que culpa ele tem se não gosta dela...**

**obrigadaa, susy!**

**beijão**

****-X-****

_* SARINHA LI - __a oi ate a onde parou eu amei esta muito bom mesmo espero o proximo anciosamente!_

**obrigadaa, sarinha =)**

**não vou demorar a postar os capítulos...**

**beijos**


	4. Mudanças

_**Oii, gente =D**_

_**Desculpa não ter atualizado ontem, mas eu fiquei doente esse final de semana e ontem o dia foi puxado e enrolado com médico, faculdade e trabalho...**_

_**Enfim, aqui está o 4º capítulo pra vocês =D**_

_***Avisos: **_

_**- Foram mudadas algumas informações de CCS.**_

_**- As personagens de Sakura Card Captors pertencem ao CLAMP. As restantes são de minha autoria mesmo XD**_

_**- Significados: * xxxx * - Ruído com a boca; " xxxxx " – pensamento, # xxxxxx # - onomatopéia... Etc. **_

_**Dá pra entender no decorrer da fic =) haha.**_

_**Boa leitura e aproveitem!**_

_**.**_

**-**XxXx****XxXx****XxXx****XxXx****XxXx****XxXx**-**

**ZIGUE-ZAGUE DO AMOR**

**Capítulo 4 – Mudanças**

.

Último dia de aula. Que maravilha, todos os alunos empolgados, animados, aliviados... Fora os que ficaram em prova final, recuperação, etc. Mas como a vida de Sakura não é um mar de rosas, esse dia não seria tão bom quando ela pensava.

- Bom dia! – ela entra na cozinha feliz e senta a mesa para tomar seu desjejum.

- Bom dia, monstrenga! – seu irmão já começa implicando.

- Bom dia querido irmão! – ela começou irônica – Pode me chamar do que quiser hoje que eu não me importo. To muito feliz, é o último dia de aula. Nem acredito, finalmente férias.

- Será que essa felicidade toda vai durar? – Touya deixa a frase solta.

- Ahn? Por que disse isso? – Sakura não entende.

- Filha, precisamos conversar.

- Tudo bem mamãe, pode falar. É sobre o quê? – ela pergunta curiosa.

- A conversa é séria, minha filha. Coma primeiro, depois conversamos. – seu pai sugeriu.

- Ah, não tem problema, pode me falar. Enquanto escuto, vou tomando meu café da manhã.

- Tudo bem. – responde sua mãe – Sakura, você se lembra que seu pai estava em um projeto de escavações em Osaka?

- Sim, ele passou tanto tempo lá no início desse ano... Até fomos fazer uma visita num final de semana. – ela dizia sorrindo.

- Isso mesmo. Só que há algumas semanas, eu fui chamado para continuar esse projeto por mais algum tempo.

- E você terá que passar mais algumas semanas lá, papai?

- Não são só algumas semanas, Sakura... – seu irmão antecipava.

- Nossa, serão meses, então? – ela se surpreende.

- Não, filha. Seu pai precisará ficar por lá pelo menos dois anos...

- *Cof cof* O quêêêêê? – Sakura consegue falar após se engasgar com a comida.

- É, Sakura, precisarei ficar de dois a três anos por lá, isso se não estender mais.

- E você não poderá vir visitar a gente nem um dia? Isso não pode estar acontecendo!

- Não poderei ficar vindo, isso só atrasaria o trabalho, por isso eu e sua mão tomamos a decisão de nos mudarmos para lá.

- Mas e eu e o Touya? Vamos ficar aqui sozinhos? – ela se espantava.

- Não monstrenga, mas como você é lerda, heim! Não deu pra entender que TODOS nós vamos mudar para lá?

- Quêêêêê? Mas... Mas... E meus amigos? Meu namorado? A Tomoyo? - ela começava a se desesperar.

- É até bom... Não quero saber de você namorando ninguém não... Assim acaba logo esse relacionamento que não deveria nem ter começado. – Touya falava irritado.

- Eles poderão te visitar sempre. Para isso não terá empecilhos. – Nadeshiko tentava acalmá-la.

- E eu? Não poderei vir visitá-los?

- Esse é outro assunto que precisamos conversar... – seu pai tomou a palavra.

Passaram alguns minutos mais conversando, Sakura ficava cada vez mais triste e desiludida. Cada notícia era pior que a outra. E agora? Ficar sem seus amigos?

- Tudo bem, não posso ficar contra vocês... Agora preciso ir ao colégio... – ela levanta-se da mesa cabisbaixa.

- Não vai terminar o desjejum, filha? – sua mãe pergunta aflita.

- Não, perdi o apetite... – e sai da cozinha.

No caminho para o colégio, a menina sentiu esbarrar em alguém, mas nem vontade de levantar a cabeça para ver quem era ela teve. Continuou seu caminho sem ao menos escutar o que a pessoa estava falando.

- Bom dia Sakura, como você se sente com o último dia de aula? – pergunta Rika exaltante ao entrar na sala.

- Bom dia! – Tomoyo chega logo depois.

- Bom dia, Tomoyo. Escuta, você sabe o que aconteceu com ela? – aponta para Sakura que estava com a cabeça baixa entre os braços apoiada na mesa.

- Sakura? Sakura? – Tomoyo a chama.

- Oi Tomoyo? – ela levantava o rosto com uma expressão triste.

- O que aconteceu? Por que essa carinha triste?

- Ai Tomoyo, aconteceu algo terrível.

- Mentira! Conta pra gente o que houve. – Rika disse.

Após algum tempo conversando, Sakura contou tudo para as duas amigas, que ficaram tão abaladas quanto ela. O professor não demorou muito para entrar na sala e logo tiveram que parar.

Na saída, Sakura tinha que falar com mais uma pessoa, tão importante quando suas amigas. Yukito.

Os dois conversaram por bastante tempo, ela explicou tudo o que estava acontecendo e ele compreendeu.

- É inevitável, Sakura. Mas pense pelo lado positivo. Você vai viajar, conhecer outras pessoas...

- Mas eu não quero conhecer outras pessoas, estou feliz com os amigos que tenho, com você ao meu lado. Vou sentir muito a sua falta!

- Eu também vou sentir sua falta, Sakura, mas... Queria te falar isso há algum tempo, mas tinha medo de lhe magoar... - ele antecipou.

- O que? - a cabeça dela estava um misto de ideias.

- Tem certeza que é de mim que você vai sentir mais falta? Não duvido que você goste de mim, mas acho que não é amor... Você sempre foi uma ótima namorada, carinhosa, amiga, companheira... Mas sinto que tem um vazio aí dentro - ele aponta para o coração dela.

- Ai, Yukito... Eu realmente gosto de você, mas antes de nos conhecermos, eu estava muito apaixonada por uma pessoa. Mas não ele não gostava de mim, por isso nunca falei nada. Com o tempo, aprendi a gostar de você e to feliz assim.

- Tem certeza de que ele não gosta de você?

- Claro que sim... Ele mesmo disse na época.

- E agora, o que ele diz?

- Nada... Nunca mais falei com ele sobre isso...

- Acho que se você falar, terá uma surpresa. - ele dizia com um sorriso reconfortante.

- Mas, mas... Calma aí... Você sabe de quem estou falando?

- Sei, Sakura... É o Li.

- Como você sabe? Eu fiz algo errado, demonstrei alguma coisa? Me desculpa, Yukito, devo ter lhe magoado. - ela falava tudo muito rápido e meio embolado.

- Não me magoou. Mas percebi pelas atitudes dele... - ele tentava tranquilizá-la. - Enfim, isso não importa agora. O que importa é que você sempre foi maravilhosa comigo, por isso não se culpe de nada. Só que agora precisa seguir seus sentimentos. Nosso namoro sempre foi mais de amizade do que outra coisa... Gostamos um do outro mais como amigo, do que como namorado...

- É... Acho que você tem razão... Somos como melhores amigos com benefícios. - e os dois riram.

- Ai, Sakura... Vou sentir muito a sua falta... - e a puxa para um abraço. - Falta das nossas conversas, das brincadeiras... De tudo.

- Eu também, Yukito... Vou morrer de saudade de você!

- Vamos, vou te levar até sua casa para conversarmos mais.

- Certo.

Terminaram o namoro naquele dia e foram conversando pelo caminho.

Anoiteceu rápido, a cabeça de Sakura estava a mil por hora. Tinha tanta coisa pra arrumar e restava menos de uma semana para se mudarem.

- Pelo menos a pior parte passou, - ela falava sozinha arrumando algumas coisas em seu quarto - já conversei com Yukito. – quando terminou a frase, Sakura lembrou-se que estava enganada – Essa, não! – ainda faltava contar para o restante de seus amigos, e isso incluía Shaoran.

_**ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA**_

Logo raiou o dia e Sakura acordou. Não costumava acordar tão cedo em pleno sábado, mas já não dormira direito e se continuasse na cama, ficaria pior. Levantou-se tomou um banho e saiu para dar uma volta. Nem apetite para comer tinha. Pior que passar tanto tempo longe de Yukito e seus amigos, era ter que passar esses anos longe de Shaoran.

Depois de uns minutinhos caminhando, avistou o parque do condomínio. Sentou-se num dos balanços que lá havia e se perdeu em pensamentos.

Não sabia ao certo há quanto tempo estava em devaneios, quando notou que havia alguém ao seu lado.

- Pensei que não fosse me notar nunca. Desde ontem devo estar invisível. – Shaoran disse com sua costumeira ironia.

- O-oi Shaoran, desculpa, estava distraída. – tentou não ficar muito nervosa, só de saber que aquela poderia ser a última conversa com ele, já ficava em pânico.

- Ta tudo bem contigo, Sakura? Você ta meio pálida? – perguntou com uma certa preocupação.

- Sim, tudo bem. É que estou com um probleminha em casa e... – ela não sabia se era o momento para contar a Shaoran que se mudaria - Ontem eu e Yukito terminamos... - resolver contar alguma coisa, pelo menos.

- Hum... - tentou fazer pouco caso, mas havia gostado dessa notícia - Posso lhe ajudar em alguma coisa? – perguntou tentando fingir pouco interesse.

- Obrigada, mas não precisa... Logo, logo vamos resolver o problema lá de casa. – ela deu um sorriso tão encantador que chamou a atenção do menino ao seu lado.

Ficaram um tempo conversando sobre diversas coisas, até que Sakura ficou meio tonta e começou a perder os sentidos.

- Sakura, o que você tem? Ta mais pálida do que antes? Você comeu direito hoje? – ele ficou realmente preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, Shaoran, ta tudo bem, eu só não tomei o desjejum aind... – não conseguiu nem terminar a frase e desmaiou.

- Sakura, Sakura! - ele a segurou o mais rápido que pôde, antes dela atingir o chão – E agora? O que faço com você, heim? – pensou rápido e correu até sua casa com a menina em seus braços – Nem pensar vou encarar o irmão dela a essa hora, ele vai querer me matar – dito isso fechou a porta de casa com o pé e levou-a até seu quarto.

- O que aconteceu, Shaoran – Yelan perguntou preocupada, saindo da cozinha as pressas.

- Não sei, mãe, estávamos conversando no parquinho e ela desmaiou. – ele foi falando e subindo as escadas ao mesmo tempo – ela disse algo de não ter comido antes de sair.

- Vou preparar um chá para ela. – disse saindo da frente das escadas e voltando para cozinha.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, ele a pôs em sua cama e sentou ao seu lado, na expectativa da menina acordar.

- Sakura? Que tal você acordar agora, já conseguiu me deixar preocupado – ele dizia tirando a franja dela de cima dos olhos e admirando aquele belo e delicado rosto.

Poucos segundos depois Sakura se mexeu e abriu os olhos devagar. Rapidamente Shaoran pôs-se de pé e ficou fitando-a, torcendo para que ela não o tenha escutado.

- O que aconteceu? – ela olhava o quarto, não reconhecendo o lugar.

- Você ta na minha casa, Sakura. – ele dizia apoiado com um ombro na parede, de braços cruzados e com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Shaoran? O que eu to fazendo aqui - mesmo estando fraca ela tentou se sentar rapidamente.

- Você não se lembra? Como pode ter esquecido? – Shaoran resolveu brincar um pouco.

- Nã-não... Não lembro... A gente tava no parque e... que horas são? Quanto tempo fiquei aqui? Ai meu Deus, que trabalho que eu te dei? – ele se divertia vendo o nervosismo dela ao falar e tentar se levantar as pressas.

- Calminha aí, assim você cai de novo. – Ele a segurou, antes dela se levantar por completo e a pôs sentada novamente.

- De novo? Aiaiai, aposto que paguei mico. – ela falou baixinho, porém não o suficiente.

- Fica tranquila, eu te salvei de se esborrachar no chão – e deu uma piscadinha para ela, que soltou um muxoxo.

- Ah, vejo que já acordou. – Yelan entrava no quarto com uma bandeja – Aqui está, querida, um chazinho e algumas torradas para você se sentir melhor.

- Muito obrigada, Yelan, não precisava se incomodar. – ela agradecia sem jeito e totalmente envergonhada.

- Eu lhe traria algum pão, se o cabeça-de-vento do meu filho, não estivesse esquecido de comprar. – ela disse brincando.

- Hey! Eu estava indo comprar, quando a Sakura resolveu desmaiar. – tentou se defender entrando na brincadeira.

- Mas eu não desmaiei de propósito! – ela se justificou.

- Vou deixá-los a sós. Até mais, querida – dirigiu-se até a porta do quarto rindo.

- Obrigada, Yelan. – e logo em seguida os dois ficaram sozinhos.

- Confessa Sakura, desmaiou só para eu te trazer aqui, né? – disse divertindo-se e sentando ao lado dela na cama.

- Não é verdade! – ela quase se engasgou ao responder, bebeu um gole de chá para aliviar – Eu não queria dar esse trabalho todo a você, muito menos a sua mãe. - disse envergonhada.

- To brincando – ele riu. – Não me deu trabalho não. Se bem que é bom você comer só torradinhas mesmo. Sabia que você não é tão leve assim? - ele provocou.

- O quêê? – ela apoiou a bandeja na mesinha ao lado da cama e virou-se para Shaoran – Eu não sou gorda!

- Eu não disse isso... – ele defendeu-se aproximando mais dela – se bem que já ouvi seu irmão chamá-la de... Era o que mesmo? – provocou mais.

- Aiii, não fale isso... Ele não me chama de nadaaa! - ela começou a dar empurrõezinhos nele, que para defender-se segurou os pulsos dela, com isso Sakura perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima dele.

Seus rostos ficaram tão próximos, dava para sentir a respiração um do outro.

- Você não é gorda, Sakura... – ele diminuiu mais a distância entre os dois, o que fez com que o coração de Sakura quase saltasse pela boca – Na verdade... Te acho linda. - puxou-a contra seu peito e beijou-lhe.

Um beijo terno, delicado, quente, que foi aumentando o ritmo aos poucos. Shaoran largou os pulsos dela e repousou suas mãos na cintura fina da menina. Sakura estremeceu mais ainda ao sentir as mãos fortes, porém sem pressão, lhe segurando. Percebeu que o que sempre sonhara estava acontecendo, o tão esperado beijo. Deixou-se levar e aproveitar o momento. Apoiou uma das mãos no rosto dele e a outra pôs nos cabelos rebeldes do jovem, acarinhando de leve. Ambos sentiram um frio na barriga, uma sensação gostosa, que acalmava e ao mesmo tempo eletrizava seus corpos. E depois de um longo tempo, talvez por precisarem de ar, o beijo teve um fim.

Sakura estava em choque, não sabia o que fazer. Saiu de cima dele e levantou-se rapidamente.

- Sakura, eu... – Shaoran começou, porém foi interrompido.

- Obrigada, Shaoran, muito obrigada por me ajudar hoje. – dizia meio nervosa e caminhando para porta do quarto - Agora eu preciso ir, tenho muitas coisas pra fazer. Er... Tchauzinho – ela saiu correndo dali e ao passar próximo a cozinha, balbuciou um 'tchau senhora Yelan'.

Shaoran ficou sem entender nada. Se ela gostava ainda dele, por que saiu correndo? O que estava acontecendo? Ela não tinha gostado do beijo? Não podia ser isso, ele tinha certeza que ela envolveu-se tanto quanto ele. Tudo estava muito confuso, mas uma coisa descobrira, ele sentia algo por ela.

.

**-**XxXx****XxXx****XxXx****XxXx****XxXx****XxXx**-**

.

**_NOTA__:_**

**_Eeee, até que enfim saiu o beijo dos dois hahaha \õ/ _**

**_Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado ;D_**

**_Beijoss_**

_**.**_

_**Respostas aos REVIEWS:**_

* _Cah - __Adooooro Shaoran com ciúmes! hahahaha_

_E é bom que a Sakura faça ele sofrer um pouquinho depois do que ele fez com ela, né!_

_Então quer dizer que ele tá ficando com a tal da Lan?_

_Já não gostei dessa daí!_

_hauhauhaua_

_Continua, to adorando!_

_Beijo_

**hauhauhauahua... shaoran com ciúmes é muito bom, né?**

**xii, então acho que você vai odiar a Lan daqui a pouco XD **

**obrigada!**

**Beijoos**

******-X-******

_* _SARINHA LI _- __gostei deste capitulo di boa risadas pelo ciume do syaoran e a sakura nossa com o yukito ninguem merece eu o detesto vc pegou um pouquinho pesado mais espero que syaoran que reconheca logo que ele ama sakura! e se declare eu amei a meilyn nesta estoria esta de parabens mesmo_

_bj ate aproxima_

**ah, que bom que se divertiu!**

**achou que eu peguei pesado? haha, ok, vou tentar ser mais light da próxima vez...**

**muito obrigada =)**

**beijocas**

******-X-******

_* _Vanessa Li _- Oww, adorei o cappie! ^^_

_Bjs!_

**obrigadaa =)**

**beijoss**


	5. Novidades à Vista e Muita Conversa

_**Oláá, pessoinhas!**_

_**Aiai, mil desculpas novamente... Fiquei sem tempo para atualizar na segunda e até agora, mas hoje dei meu jeito e aqui está mais um capítulo pra vocês ;D**_

_***Avisos: **_

_**- Foram mudadas algumas informações de CCS.**_

_**- As personagens de Sakura Card Captors pertencem ao CLAMP. As restantes são de minha autoria mesmo XD**_

_**- Significados: * xxxx * - Ruído com a boca; " xxxxx " – pensamento, # xxxxxx # - onomatopéia... Etc. **_

_**Dá pra entender no decorrer da fic =) haha.**_

_**Boa leitura e aproveitem!**_

_-**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**-_

**ZIGUE-ZAGUE DO AMOR**

**Capítulo 5 – Novidades à Vista e Muita Conversa**

.

Os poucos dias que restavam antes da viagem, haviam se esgotado. Sakura já havia avisado às amigas do condomínio que viajaria e só voltaria depois de um bom tempo.

Desde o episódio do beijo, Sakura não falou com Shaoran. Nem uma palavra. Nada. Quando ele a procurava, ela pedia para alguém dizer que não estava, ou que não podia atender. E foi assim até o dia da mudança. Se despediu de quase todos e foi embora.

No dia seguinte, Shaoran encontrou-se com Meiling no aniversário de uma tia.

- Oiii, priminho! – ela como sempre empolgada.

- Oi, Meiling – Shaoran disse sem ânimo.

- O que houve? Porque está borocochô? – até numa pergunta séria, ela soava engraçada.

- Ah, não é nada não... – ele estava realmente desanimado.

- Poxa, Shaoran, pode me contar o que aconteceu. Mesmo sendo um pouco chata às vezes, eu sou sua amiga.

- Tudo bem, Meiling, eu conto.

- Rápido assim? Você realmente não está bem! – ela concluiu.

- É que eu to querendo falar com a Sakura faz uns dias, só que ela sempre tem uma desculpa para não poder me ver.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês? – a curiosidade dela aguçava.

- Nada de mais. – ele desconversava.

- Não me venha com essa Shaoran Li, algo aconteceu e você sabe! Me conta, quem sabe eu posso te ajudar.

- Bom... É que... Sábado passado aconteceram algumas coisas e nós... Acabamos nos beijando. – ele tentava não passar muita importância a isso.

- Ahhhhh! Que lindo! Finalmente você beijou a Sakura! – Meiling quase pulava de alegria – Mas... – ela de repente parou - O que você vai fazer agora?

- Eu não sei... Eu só queria conversar com ela... Será que você... Pode falar com ela, e convencê-la a nos encontrarmos?

- Ahn? Como você pode querer isso agora, Shaoran? Nessa situação é impossível!

- Impossível? O que tem de impossível em você ir até a casa dela, que é tão pertinho e fazer esse favor? - Shaoran não estava entendendo.

- Você não sabe, Shaoran? - só então ela se deu conta – Ela não te falou nada, não é mesmo? – Meiling entristeceu-se.

- Não falou o que? – ele já estava nervoso.

- Sakura foi embora, Shaoran! Ela se mudou para Osaka!

'Ela foi embora'... Era isso que ecoava na cabeça de Shaoran. Como ela pôde ter feito isso, foi embora e não se despediu, nem ao menos avisou que iria. Mesmo depois daquele beijo, ela não se importou. Ele ficou furioso, com raiva dele, por não ter desconfiado e com raiva dela por não ter avisado. Era um misto de sentimentos que se passava em Shaoran. Justo agora que ele começava a sentir algo forte por ela.

É, seria um longo tempo!

_**ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA**_

Após a partida de Sakura, as coisas mudaram naquele condomínio. Os Kinomoto alugaram a casa para a família Yamamoto, um casal com uma filha pequena. Um tempo depois a irmã mais nova da esposa foi morar com eles, a jovem Mitsue Fujii.

Todos seguiram com suas vidas normalmente, ou o mais normal possível.

Já haviam se passado mais de 3 anos quando Fujitaka comunicou que voltariam à Tomoeda. Sakura estava prestes a completar 18 anos. Desde a mudança, ela só havia visitado Tomoyo umas 6 vezes, o resto dos seus amigos só tinha contato via internet ou telefone.

Shaoran e Lan já haviam terminado o colégio, e estavam começando a faculdade, com 19 anos. Já Meiling e os outros, por serem da idade de Sakura, estavam no último ano do colegial.

_**ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA**_

Era uma quinta-feira, quando os Kinomoto chegaram à cidade.

Foi uma festa quando Sakura foi reencontrar seus amigos.

- Ai, Sakura, como fiquei com saudades! - disse Meiling a abraçando.

- Você fez muita falta mesmo. E como foi a viagem? - dizia Rika.

- Foi normal. Nova escola, uma casa enorme, mas nada supria a falta que todos me fizeram. - contava sem muitos detalhes.

- Como você está linda! Seus cabelos estão enooormes! E ta com um corpão, menina! - Meiling elogiava olhando de cima a baixo para Sakura.

- É verdade! Você conseguiu ficar mais bonita do que antes, Saky! - Rika se empolgava.

- Que isso meninas... Assim fico mais sem graça ainda. - Sakura se envergonhava.

- É, ta bonita sim - Lan dizia com um pouco de desdém - fez algum... Er... implante? - debochava.

- Ta maluca, Lan? Ela não tem nem idade para isso! - Meiling disse meio revoltada.

- Não fiz nada não, Lan... Eu apenas cresci... - respondeu Sakura.

- Não liga pra ela, você conhece a Lan... Mas o que importa é que você ta com um corpão violão. - Meiling deu uma piscadela brincando.

Todas riram.

- A Tomoyo não veio hoje? - perguntou Rika.

- Não, ela vai passar só o fim de semana aqui. Ela inventou um curso de filmagem nessas férias. - Sakura contava rindo.

- A Daidouji não muda! - concluiu Meiling.

Elas conversaram a sós por mais alguns minutos, quando os garotos terminaram o futebol e se aproximaram.

- Então Sakura, - começou Lan num tom um pouco alto - E os namorados da viagem. - terminou de falar mais alto que o necessário.

Shaoran estava ansioso para ver Sakura, tanto quanto ela em vê-lo, só que ambos não sabiam o que havia acontecido na vida do outro, perderam total contato desde o dia do beijo. Ao ouvir o que Lan perguntou, ele apressou o passo para ouvir a resposta.

- Que isso, Lan... - Sakura tentava desconversar, sem notar que Shaoran estava a poucos metros.

- Sakura Kinomoto, não me diga que você namorou muitos meninos em Osaka? - pergunta Meiling espantada e curiosa, ao mesmo tempo em que Shaoran e os outros meninos se juntaram a elas.

Sakura ficou no primeiro momento sem fala ao ver Shaoran sem camisa, parado na sua frente. Como ele tinha mudado, havia ficado mais alto e bem forte. Ela pode reparar em seus ombros largos com os músculos delineados, seu peitoral rígido, sem nenhum sinal de gordura e seu abdômen bem definido, o famoso 'tanquinho'. Antes que percebessem algo, ela resolveu ignorar o garoto a sua frente... Pelo menos tentar.

- Olá, Shaoran. - ela tentava não demonstrar nervosismo.

- Oi, Sakura. - foi a única coisa que ouviu de Shaoran.

Ele também havia ficado impressionado com a mudança da menina. Estava mais linda do que antes. Era sem dúvida a garota mais bonita que conhecia.

Os dois ficaram meio sem graça, e percebendo isso, Meiling tornou a perguntar:

- Mas me responda Sakura, que história é essa de namorados.

- Não namorei não, Meiling - respondia Sakura com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Mesmo relutante, Shaoran sentiu-se aliviado com a resposta. Ela não tivera namorado algum por todos esses anos... Será que ainda gostava dele? E... Como ela reagiria ao saber de suas 'peripécias' amorosas? Não! Ele tinha que dar um jeito para ninguém comentar sobre isso.

Os dias passaram rápido, e logo chegaria o início das aulas. Sakura lembrou-se de Yukito... Como será que ele estava? Provavelmente no segundo ano da faculdade de direito. Ele havia dito que estava interessado em uma garota, mas não tiveram tempo de falar muito sobre isso, acabaram perdendo contato nos últimos meses que passaram.

- Yukito... - suspirou Sakura - Sinto saudades das nossas conversas. - jogava-se na cama - Poxa... Também sinto tanta falta da Tomoyo... Espero que ela não cancele nesse final de semana também... - disse por fim, caindo no sono vagarosamente.

_**ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA**_

Mais um final de semana chegou, o segundo, desde que Sakura voltara e era a primeira vez que veria Tomoyo depois de tanto tempo. Não demorou muito e a campainha soou. Como um foguete Sakura desceu as escadas e abriu a porta para sua prima. Se abraçaram, pularam, e não pararam de falar.

Após o almoço, as duas saíram e foram caminhar pelo condomínio para conversarem mais a vontade.

- Ai, Tomy, eu to muito aflita... - começou Sakura.

- Você está falando em relação ao Shaoran, não é? - adivinhou Tomoyo.

- É... Eu não sei o que eu faço... To muito confusa...

- Sakura, acho que você deve falar com ele... Pelo que a Meiling me contou, quando Shaoran soube que você viajou e nem se despediu ou ao menos contou, ele ficou muito chateado... E triste também.

- Mas é só orgulho, Tomoyo. Shaoran não gosta de mim, e acho que nunca vai gostar... - ela dizia tristemente.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Já conversou com ele? - Tomoyo parou e colocou a mão no ombro da prima - Depois do beijo, você escutou o que ele tinha pra falar quando foi lhe procurar? - dizia olhando nos olhos de Sakura.

- Não... - ela respondia abaixando a cabeça.

- Então, Sakura, você só vai saber o que se passa com ele, se vocês conversarem. - disse continuando a caminhar.

- Tem razão... Mas e se ele estiver apaixonado por alguém? Ou pior... E se ele estiver namorando? Ai, Tomoyo, não quero nem pensar nisso! - ela dizia balançando a cabeça pra tentar afastar esses pensamentos.

- Bom, isso você também só vai saber se perguntar à ele. Seja sincera e peça para ele ser também. Mas você precisa estar preparada para o que vai ouvir, seja uma coisa boa ou ruim.

- Ruim? - ela olhou para Tomoyo espantada - Você sabe de alguma coisa? Ele te falou alguma coisa? Não... A Meiling te falou alguma coisa? Por favor, me fale! - pedia aflita.

- Se acalme, Sakura. Eu não sei de nada. Apenas não quero que sofra... Que não vá conversar com ele, com 100% de expectativa positiva. Por isso falei que você tem que estar preparada pra qualquer coisa. - tentava tranquilizar Sakura.

- Tudo bem. - disse mais calma - Falarei com ele ainda hoje! - Sakura estava com o semblante determinado.

Tomoyo abriu um sorriso, vendo que a prima estava pronta para ir adiante. Conversaram por mais um tempo e foram pra casa.

Já era noite, quando as duas foram chamadas pelos amigos.

- Já vamos descer - Sakura respondeu da janela do seu quarto e em seguida saiu com Tomoyo de casa.

- Então, pessoal, o que vamos fazer hoje? - perguntou Rika.

- Podemos jogar cartas, o que acham? - Tomoyo olhou sugestivamente pra Meiling.

- Perfeito! - Meiling entendeu de primeira - Jogaremos em dupla, pra ficar mais fácil e rápido. - antes que qualquer um pudesse falar alguma coisa, ela continuou - eu faço dupla com a Lan! - olhou para Rika, tentando mostrar a situação

- Mas... quem... - Lan foi interrompida por Rika.

- Eu faço dupla com o Akio! - Rika disse rapidamente, puxando o garoto para perto dela.

- Ah, eu posso fazer com você, o que acha, Kenichi? - Tomoyo perguntou quase retoricamente.

- Ok... - o menino respondeu sem muitas opções.

- Ah, então sobrou Sakura pra fazer dupla com Shaoran - Meiling falou como se não tivesse importância. - Cada dupla se divide e escolhe seus códigos. Nos encontramos no salão de jogos. Vamos, Lan, tenho óóótimas ideias!

- Calma aí, Meiliiing - não adiantou pedir, Lan foi puxada por ela.

Sakura e Shaoran ficaram estáticos, tudo tinha acontecido muito rápido. Se olharam por um tempo e começaram a caminhar.

- Então... - Sakura quebrou o silêncio - podemos escolher um código fácil, qual você quer?

- Sakura... Você realmente acha que as garotas armaram essa cena toda, por causa de um jogo de cartas? - Shaoran perguntava sem rodeios, já sabendo a resposta.

- Não... - foi o que deu para ela sussurrar.

- O que elas estão planejando, você sabe?

- Bom... Não sei, mas... E-eu queria te falar uma coisa, Shaoran. - ela falou fitando o chão.

- Pode falar. - ele olhava para a menina envergonhada ao seu lado, sem parar de caminhar.

- Olha... Desculpa não ter me despedido de você... - ela falou de uma vez.

- Tudo bem... - ele olhava pro céu, estava uma noite estrelada - Eu só queria entender por que você fez isso...

- Nem eu sei o porquê. Acho que fiquei com vergonha depois do que aconteceu... - ela mexia nas próprias mãos enquanto falava.

- Entendo... - ele se limitou a responder.

- Eu gostava muito de você, Shaoran... - ele se surpreendeu por ela estar sendo tão sincera e objetiva - E depois do que aconteceu, eu não queria mais que fizesse algo forçado... - ela concluiu.

- Forçado? Não to te entendendo, Sakura. - disse confuso olhando para ela.

Ambos pararam de caminhar.

- Ai, Shaoran... Eu me apaixonei por você muito rápido, me declarei e tudo. Você ficou sem graça, não sentia o mesmo, mas foi gentil em me dar um abraço da primeira vez. Aquele dia no parque, eu estava pensando em como falar pra você e o pessoal que eu viajaria. Se bem que eu sabia que você não se importaria com isso. Mas tive aquele mal estar... E depois aconteceu o beijo - ela dizia olhando nos olhos dele - Sabe, Shaoran, eu não suportaria outra situação daquela... - os olhos de Sakura se encheram de lágrimas - Você me beijando... - ele ainda não entendia nada - Por pena...

- Hey! Calma aí. - ele a interrompeu rapidamente - quem disse que eu te beijei por pena? - perguntou confuso.

- Ninguém, Shaoran... Mas também, não precisava. Eu sabia que você não gostava de mim. - ela abaixava a cabeça.

Ele sorriu levemente.

- Alguém já te disse que não pode ficar tirando conclusões precipitadas? - perguntava erguendo o rosto dela, delicadamente pelo queixo.

- O que? - agora era ela quem não entendia nada.

- Ai, Sakura... Por que você não me ouviu nas vezes que fui lhe procurar? - ele olhava pra ela com um leve sorriso.

- Eu não queria ouvir suas desculpas por termos nos beijado. - ela dizia enquanto uma lágrima escorria pelo seu rosto.

- Mas quem disse que eu fui pedir desculpas?

- Não foi? Então o que você queria? - ela realmente não sabia o que pensar.

- Depois do beijo, você pediu desculpas e saiu correndo da minha casa, não pude conversar contigo. Te procurei aqueles dias, pra dizer que o beijo havia mexido comigo.

- Mas seria pior, Shaoran... Eu iria viajar de qualquer jeito, saber disso naquela época, me deixaria arrasada.

- Não concordo. Poderíamos ter dado um jeito.

Os dois estavam muito próximos. Shaoran não se aguentou, puxou Sakura contra seu corpo e a beijou.

Outro beijo maravilhoso. Ela resistiu de início, mas a vontade era maior. Esperou muitos anos para beijá-lo novamente e nem achava que isso aconteceria mais uma vez.

- Tudo que eu sempre quis, foi ouvir que você gostava de mim! - ela disse sorrindo interrompendo o beijo - Eu ainda te amo, Shaoran... Queria que você soubesse disso. - falou e ao ver que ele não esperava essa resposta, desviou seu o olhar do dele.

Shaoran ficou mudo por uns segundos. Não imaginava que ela ainda nutria esse sentimento por ele. Ficou assustado, se sentiu estranho. Ele não esperava por essa conversa tão cedo.

- Poxa, Sakura, não sei o que dizer... - ele falava passando uma das mãos em seus cabelos, os jogando para trás.

- Não precisa dizer nada - ela sorria com os olhos fechados, um sorriso triste, e logo pôs-se a caminhar, sendo acompanhada por ele.

- É que, Sakura... - ele não sabia o que dizer.

- Não precisa me explicar, eu apenas queria que soubesse dos meus sentimentos. Não estou te cobrando uma resposta, muito menos quero te forçar a nada... - ela não conseguia mais o encarar.

- Mas eu quero lhe falar... Você foi sincera comigo, também quero ser contigo. Sakura... Eu não tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos... Passaram muitos anos e eu não sabia se você iria voltar. Muito menos que conversaríamos sobre isso agora. Me desculpa, sei que você não esperava essa minha resposta...

- Eu não estava esperando nada... - ela se esforçava muito para não chorar - Vamos rápido, eles devem estar esperando a gente.

- E o código? - perguntou Shaoran.

- Qualquer coisa... Vamos usar aquele que você gosta...

- Mas como você sabe? - ele ficou surpreso.

- Eu te conheço, Shaoran... Agora vamos. - e acelerou mais o passo.

Em poucos minutos os dois chegaram ao salão de jogos. As meninas, exceto Lan, logo perceberam que algo havia dado errado, Sakura estava com o semblante triste, enquanto Shaoran parecia confuso.

Jogaram por algum tempo e depois conversaram. Não tardou a chegar a madrugada e a hora de todos irem para casa.

.

_-**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**-_

.

**_NOTA__:_**

**_Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, para o próximo tem algumas coisas boas ;X_**

**_hahahah, já falei muito XP_**

**_Beijocas_**

_**.**_

**__**Respostas aos REVIEWS:**__**

_* __Vanessa Li__- Ai que capitulo mais fofo, amei essa cena de beijo e o Syao tá tão fofinhon! ^^_

É uma pena que a Sak tenha que se mudar hein!

Esperando o próximo cappie!

E vc está melhor? Espero que esteja bem! ^^

Bjs!

**ah, que bom que ta gostando =D**

**to melhor sim, obrigada... é que tive uma crise de estômago (gastrite) e no meu fígado... mesmo não estando 100%, estou bem melhor =)**

**beijoss**

**-x-**

_* SARINHA LI __- __oi amei sinceramente este capitulo, que beijo é aquele maravilhoso, perfeito e espetacular digno de sakura e syaoran mais a sakura correndo de syaoran foi triste mais feliz que finalmente que ele reconheceu que gosta de sakura, mais e agora ela vai embora e nem falou com ele... o que vai acontecer espero a continuação anciosamente.__  
>bjs ate mais!<em>

**que bom que gostou tanto!**

**pois é... tiveram desencontros... mas eles vão resolver tudo rapidamente ;)**

**beijoss**

**-x-**

_* Tukika Li__ - __O beijo deles foi perfeito! Pena que a Sakura vai se mudar.__  
>Sua fic tá muito boa mesmo,tô aguardando ansiosamente o próximo capítulo. ^^<em>

**pois é, as coisas se complicaram um pouco... mas nada que não possa ser resolvido ;)**

**que bom que você ta achando a fic boa =D**

**beijocas**


	6. Surpresas e Segredos

_**Oii gente!**_

_**Poxa, me perdoem pela demora. Mais uma vez só consegui arranjar tempo hoje. E tenho outra notícia chatinha... Pode ser que o próximo demore um bocadinho mais ^^'... É que vou entrar em época de provas na facul, aí vai me complicar mais ainda...**_

_**Enfim, sem mais papos, divirtam-se com o capítulo 6 \õ/**_

_***Avisos: **_

_**- Foram mudadas algumas informações de CCS.**_

_**- As personagens de Sakura Card Captors pertencem ao CLAMP. As restantes são de minha autoria mesmo XD**_

_**- Significados: (xx) - comentário da autora; *xxxx* - Ruído com a boca; "xxxxx" – pensamento, #xxxxxx# - onomatopéia... Etc. **_

_**Boa leitura e aproveitem!**_

_**-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**_

**ZIGUE-ZAGUE DO AMOR**

**Capítulo 6 – Surpresas e Segredos**

.

No dia seguinte não foi muito diferente, Sakura e Shaoran ainda estavam estranhos. Pouco se falavam, sentavam distantes um do outro.

Chegou mais um domingo, um dia que Sakura jamais esqueceria...

Estavam todos na casa de Shaoran assistindo filme. Yelan havia saído cedo, deixando-os mais à vontade. Desde a volta de Sakura, Li se sentia diferente e após a conversa dos dois na sexta-feira, a situação se complicou. O sentimento que antes da viagem era um misto de confusão, não havia se apagado e agora estava mais claro ainda. Ele estava certo de que gostava dela, mas como falar? Ainda mais depois de ter magoado-a mais uma vez. Ele precisaria de ajuda...

- Meiling e Tomoyo - ele disse bem baixinho.

- O quê? - perguntou Meiling - Disse alguma coisa, primo? - continuava falando baixo sem tirar os olhos da enorme TV a sua frente.

- Er... Sim, vem comigo aqui até a cozinha, rapidinho... - ele disse levantando-se do sofá.

- Ahh! Mas assim eu vou perder parte do filme... - ela lamentava, sem se mexer ou desviar o olhar.

- Bom, você que sabe... - ele dizia baixinho no ouvido dela - Depois não reclama que eu não te chamei... - e Shaoran vai pra cozinha com um pequeno sorriso.

Em menos de 10 segundos, Meiling estava ao seu lado perguntando o que era. Ele realmente sabia como aguçar a curiosidade da prima. Então, explicou tudo a ela, pedindo que o ajudasse. Meiling rapidamente bolou um plano e voltou para a sala. Cochichou algo para Tomoyo, enquanto Shaoran foi para o quarto dele.

- Sakura... - Tomoyo sussurrou - Faz um favorzinho para mim? - pediu bem baixinho.

- Claro, Tomy.. O que foi? - perguntou olhando para a prima.

- É que to começando a ficar com dor de cabeça, você pode pegar um remédio pra mim?

- Posso, vou lá em casa rapidinho e...

- Não precisa... - continuou falando muito baixo - Meiling me falou que no banheiro do Shaoran tem... Eu até pedi para ela, mas você viu como ela ta compenetrada no filme...

- Tudo bem, volto num instante... - Sakura tranquilizou a prima.

Subiu rápido as escadas e entrou no quarto de Shaoran. Avistou logo a porta do banheiro e quando ia abrir, percebeu que não estava sozinha.

- Shaoran? - ela virou-se rápido - O que ta acontecendo? - perguntou ao perceber que ele havia encostado a porta do quarto.

- Preciso falar com você, Sakura... - se aproximou um pouco dela.

- Não temos nada para falar... Vou voltar pra sala.

- Espere. - ele segurou delicadamente o braço dela, impedindo-a de andar - O que eu tenho pra te falar é muito sério e urgente. - ele estava com um olhar aflito.

- Tudo bem. Pode falar.

- Sakura, na nossa última conversa não me expressei muito bem... Eu disse que o nosso primeiro beijo havia mexido comigo, mas... - ele percebeu que o semblante da menina ficou triste - Mas foi mais que isso... Depois que você foi embora, eu percebi que sentia algo forte...

- Mas agora o passado não importa, Shaoran - disse Sakura - As coisas mudaram... Nós mudamos.

- Seus sentimentos mudaram? - ele perguntou.

- Não... - ela abaixou a cabeça e ficou fitando o chão.

- No dia em que te vi, depois de tantos anos, - ele continuou - algo dentro de mim começou a mudar novamente... O sentimento tinha ficado adormecido até a sua volta... Então teve a nossa última conversa e mais uma vez nos beijamos... Eu não sou muito bom em falar dos meus sentimentos, costumo ser bom com a escrita... Sakura, o que eu to tentando dizer, é que... Eu to apaixonado por você! - ele se aproximou e apoiou suas mãos nos ombros dela - Precisava te falar isso. - percebeu que Sakura ficou sem ação, então continuou - Sakura, eu queria saber se você está disposta a compartilhar esse sentimento comigo...

- Shaoran... - ela deu um belo sorriso e o abraçou forte - Tudo que eu queria era que você correspondesse aos meus sentimentos! Eu gosto muito de você e quero muito ficar contigo.

Os dois desfizeram o abraço e se beijaram como se não houvesse amanhã. Um beijo com o mesmo sentimento vivenciado pelos dois. Ficaram ainda alguns minutos a sós, até que voltaram para sala, ambos sorridentes. No mesmo instante que apareceram e sentaram-se para continuar assistindo o filme, Meiling e Tomoyo tiveram certeza de que os dois haviam se reconciliado.

Passaram alguns dias e Sakura e Shaoran começaram a namorar, contaram para seus amigos e familiares. Touya deu um chilique, queria bater em Li e proibir sua irmã de namorar, mas foi em vão.

_**ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA*ZDA**_

Tudo ia maravilhoso na vida de Sakura. Já fazia algum tempo que estava namorando Shaoran, para alegria de alguns e raiva de outros... Seus amigos viviam brincando com os dois, os chamando de casal perfeito. Mas era próximo disso... Notava-se de longe o amor, compreensão, amizade, respeito que havia entre os dois.

Não tardou a chegar o aniversário de Sakura. Finalmente seus 18 anos. Li resolveu, preparar uma grande festa surpresa para a menina, que em momento algum suspeitou de algo.

Sábado pela manhã, Tomoyo, Meiling e Rika, chamaram Sakura para passear. As meninas deram a desculpa de que queriam ficar com ela ao menos pela manhã, já que era seu aniversário.

- Mas meninas, e o Shaoran? Quero passar o dia com ele também. - Sakura dizia.

- Você vai vê-lo à noite... Não combinaram de sair? - Meiling perguntou.

- Sim, mas vocês também vão estar lá... E os meu familiares... - ela explicou - Não vou poder passar um tempo só com ele. - terminou a frase fazendo um biquinho.

- Ah, mas vocês têm muitos anos pela frente para ficarem juntinhos. Então vamos logo, Sakura! Ou você não gosta mais das suas amigas? - Rika tentava apressar as coisas.

- Claro que gosto! Ta bem, vamos... Mas não podemos demorar muito, ok? - Sakura cedia.

- Com certeza! Vai ser super rápido. - Tomoyo dizia enquanto dava um sorrisinho e uma piscadela discreta para as outras meninas.

Assim que Shaoran viu todas as garotas saindo com Sakura, começou a organizar melhor a festa, que seria realizada no salão de festas do condomínio. Yelan e Nadeshiko ajudavam em poucas coisas nos preparativos, pois ele queria fazer praticamente tudo. Estava numa empolgação que poucos já viram vindo dele.

A manhã passou voando, e boa parte das coisas já estavam arrumadas.

- Meninas... Acho que já passeamos de mais, não? - Sakura dizia cansada e querendo voltar pra casa.

- Não! - Meiling e Rika gritaram em uníssono, assustando um pouco Sakura.

- Calma, gente. - Tomoyo tentava ponderar a situação - Sabe o que é, Saki? É que precisamos fazer algumas coisas ainda...

- Mas eu ainda preciso almoçar, me arrumar... E isso vai demorar. Já são quase 14h e não vamos sair tarde para jantar...

- Almoça com a gente! - sugeriu Meiling.

- Isso! Ainda temos tempo de sobra! - Rika concordava.

- Já sei como resolver esse problema! - Tomoyo prontificou-se - Vamos comprar sua roupa de hoje à noite e vamos ao salão de beleza. Assim, você só precisa chegar em casa no horário de sair. - concluiu.

- Perfeito! - Meiling se empolgava.

- Mas..

- Nada de mas, Sakura, hoje é o seu dia e você tem que estar mais maravilhosa ainda! - Rika insistia.

Sakura não teve escolha, seguiu com as meninas para as compras... Mal sabia ela que suas amigas estavam apenas ganhando tempo para Shaoran conseguir arrumar tudo.

Depois de um longo tempo, finalmente terminaram de comprar roupas.

- Chega, meninas! Já passamos muito tempo fazendo compras, vamos pra casa! Além do mais, temos mais do que precisamos... - Sakura tentava encerrar a saída.

- Nada disso, ainda temos que ir ao salão! - Meiling questionava.

- Ah, não... Não precisa... - Sakura tentava convencê-las.

- Precisa sim! Vamos! - Rika puxou Sakura até um salão próximo de onde estavam, sendo ajudada por Tomoyo e Meiling.

Chegaram ao salão e todas se animaram para fazer cabelo e unha, até mesmo Sakura, que antes estava relutante.

- Mas não vamos demorar muito, ok, gente? - Sakura alertava.

- Ah, claro! Pode deixar, Saki. - Meiling fingia concordar.

Ao se afastar um pouco das outras, ela continuou:

- Hum... Ainda falta algum tempo - Meiling dizia sentando-se em uma cadeira.

- Então, querida, como vamos deixar seu cabelo hoje? - perguntava um dos cabeleireiros se aproximando.

- Olha, eu quero o penteado mais demorado que você tiver! - Meiling respondeu.

- Mas... Eu não te aconselho a isso... - ele alertava - Você quer ver como ele é?

- Não, não precisa... Pode fazer, vou adorar! - ela falava um pouco baixo para não levantar suspeitas.

- Tudo bem, você que sabe... Vamos começar.

Depois de muito tempo (muito mesmo!), as meninas não aguentavam mais esperar por Meiling, que era a única que faltava terminar o penteado.

- Vamos, Meiling! - Sakura insistia - Por que você ta demorando tanto? Que penteado é esse que leva séculos? - ela falava sem ver o que acontecia com a amiga.

- O que será que ela ta aprontando? - Rika cochichou para Tomoyo.

- Não sei, mas acho que ela não precisa mais enrolar. Já podemos ir... Estamos dentro do tempo combinado. - disse Tomoyo.

- Pronto suas chatas, já acabei. - Meiling se aproximava das amigas com uma cara nada animada.

- Ai Meu Deus! Meiling, o que foi que você fez? - Rika perguntava espantada e rindo o mais contida que conseguia. (Imagine o penteado mais estranho pra você e nada discreto... Pois é, era esse que Meiling havia feito hahaha)

- Era isso mesmo que você queria? Você já se olhou no espelho? - Sakura estava espantada.

- Claro! Essa é a última moda em Paris - respondia Meiling num riso forçado com empolgação.

- Enfim, é melhor nós irmos agora... - Tomoyo propôs prendendo o riso.

- Certo! Até que enfim! - Sakura concordou.

Elas pagaram tudo e saíram. Nesse momento, Shaoran conferia se tudo estava pronto.

- Decoração... Ok! Mesas e cadeiras... Ok! - Shaoran ia conferindo e anotando no tablet que estava em suas mãos - Comida... Ok também! Tudo certo! O DJ chega daqui a pouco. É, acho que não falta nad... O BOLO! - ele lembrou-se e começou a ficar nervoso.

- O que foi, filho? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Yelan perguntava se aproximando com Naseshiko.

- Ai, mãe... Esqueci de pegar o bolo na confeitaria!

- Calma, filho. É só passar lá agora.

- Não vai dar tempo! Até eu chegar lá, voltar e me arrumar, já terá passado do horário marcado! Droga - dizia preocupando-se mais.

- Se acalme, Shaoran - Nadeshiko tentava tranquiliza-lo um pouco.

- To tentando... É melhor eu sair logo agora. Vou pegar o carro, ta, mãe?

- Sim, vai logo lá.

- Volto o mais rápido que puder - ele falava enquanto corria para pegar o carro na garagem.

Shaoran estava saindo do condomínio de carro, quando encontrou Sakura e as meninas chegando.

- Oi, Shao! - Sakura abriu um sorriso e ia falar mais alguma coisa, se não fosse interrompida.

- Oi, Saki... Estou com pressa agora, depois a gente se fala, ta bom? - ele dizia rápido já ameaçando partir com o carro.

- Ahn? Como assim, Shaoran? Vamos sair em pouco tempo? - Sakura não entendia nada.

- Sinto muito - ele respondeu e saiu quase cantando pneu de tanta pressa.

Sakura ficou atônita ao ver que Shaoran já tinha saído.

- O que ta acontecendo? Ele simplesmente saiu e nem me deu parabéns... Eu não entendo... Por que ele fez isso? - ela perguntava olhando para suas amigas com os olhos marejados.

- Calma, prima. Vai ver aconteceu alguma coisa urgente que ele não teve como evitar. - Tomoyo tentava acalma-la e justificar.

- Mas hoje é o meu aniversário!

As meninas não sabiam mais o que dizer.

- Tudo bem, vocês não têm culpa... Ele vai ter que me explicar tudo quando voltar. - e começou a caminhar em direção à sua casa, sendo acompanhada por suas amigas.

Quando faltavam apenas alguns minutos para a hora combinada, Shaoran estava voltando com o bolo. Ele precisava de mais tempo, então ligou para Tomoyo e pediu para ela enrolar Sakura, até ele se arrumar e chegar no salão de festas.

Foi a primeira vez que o garoto correu tanto. Conseguiu fazer tudo a tempo e finalmente poderia surpreender Sakura com a festa.

- Ufa! Nem acredito que consegui... - nesse momento ele vê Meiling entrando no salão e arregala os olhos - Meiling...?

- Cala a boca, Shaoran! Nem ouse pronunciar uma só palavra sobre meu cabelo! A culpa de ele estar assim é sua! - ela virou a cara e foi para o centro do salão.

Shaoran ficou com cara de paisagem, morrendo de vontade de rir, mas se conteve, pois poderia acontecer um acidente naquele local...

Estavam já todos os convidados presentes, quando ele avisou a Tomoyo que poderia trazer Sakura para a festa. Mal desligou o celular e sentiu alguém se aproximando e lhe tocando o ombro.

- Shaoranzinho querido, como vai? - perguntou Lan em tom de deboche.

- Oi Lan... O que você quer? - perguntou sem muita paciência.

- Que bela festa preparou... Poxa, você nunca fez nada assim pra mim... - disse fazendo cara de triste e mexendo no queixo dele - Como vai seu namoro com a Sakura? - voltou para seu semblante e tom de debochada.

- Vai muito bem. - ele não estava entendendo o porquê daquilo.

- Ah, é? Imagino que não há segredos entre vocês, certo?

- Certo, Lan... Diga logo o que você quer... Não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar com toda essa conversa... - resolveu perguntar logo.

- É bem simples... Já que não há segredos, você contou tudo que aconteceu enquanto ela esta fora... não é, queridinho?

Nesse momento Shaoran percebeu o que ela queria.

- Só o necessário. Não tenho porque falar do que não foi importante. - tentou encerrar.

- Bom, então contou sobre nós dois, sobre nosso namoro, sobre a Mitsue... Ou será que você ta escondendo isso tudo dela, meu amor? - ela fez cara de chocada.

- Ah, não me amole, Lan! Esse não é o melhor momento para falarmos sobre isso. E não me chame de meu amor, que eu não sou nada seu... - ele estava perdendo completamente a paciência.

- Você não me respondeu... - ela dizia com um sorriso sínico.

- Ah, mas que saco, heim... Não contei não! Isso não significou nada pra mim. Absolutamente NADA! - ele queria acabar logo com aquela conversa sem cabimento antes de Sakura chegar, e acabou sendo grosso.

- Não diga mentiras, Shaoran! - Lan soltou com raiva - Sei que você aproveitou... E muito! - ela se alterava cada vez mais.

- Você sabe muito bem que não houve nada tão sério assim entre a gente... E nem com a Mtsue... Nunca fui apaixonado por nenhuma das duas, nunca te enganei e você sabe perfeitamente disso... Não seja sonsa e pare de me perturbar com esse assunto, já estou cheio! - e começa a se afastar.

- Volta aqui, Shaoran! - ela falava mais alto que o normal - Não me deixe falando sozinha! - ela o via mais longe a cada segundo - Shaoran! - insistia com raiva - Ah, Shaoran... - Lan falava sozinha num tom bem baixo - Você me paga... Ninguém me deixa falando sozinha... Ninguém!

.

_**-XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx-**_

.

**_NOTA__:_**

**_Prontinho, espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado =) _**

**_Beijoos_**

.

_**Respostas aos REVIEWS:**_

_* Sula-sama -ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_  
><em>interrogações circulando minha cabeça<em>  
><em>o que AQUILO?<em>  
><em>beijo magnifico e confusão?<em>  
><em>SHORAN! C'MON meu filho!<em>  
><em>Você tem que 'chegar'<em>  
><em>essas crianças de hoje em dia -.-<em>  
><em>sei não kkkkkkkkkkkk<em>  
><em>to adorando espero anciosa pelo próximo e...<em>  
><em>cadê um caso com meu marido quando sai?<em>  
><em>já colocou no forno?<em>  
><em>beijossss<em>

**hauhauhauhua**  
><strong>verdade, shaoran é muito lerdinho pra essas coisas XD<strong>  
><strong>poxa, não consigo escrever nada de um caso com meu marido... por isso passei 'zigue-zague' na frente ^^'<strong>  
><strong>não tenho tempo para escrever as duas ao mesmo tempo, então... vai demorar um pouco pra sair a próxima T.T<strong>  
><strong>mas vou tentar não passar mais nenhuma na frente, ok? hahahaha<strong>  
><strong>beijoss<strong>

**-x-**

_* SARINHA LI - como assim que ele (shaoran) ñ sabe o que "sente" pela sakura me deixou boba :o mais lindo dinovo o beijo perfeito e depois triste que terminou daquele geito shaoran ama a sakura e ñ querer da o braço a torcer e essa lan vai acabar interferindo o nosso casal predileto..._  
><em>sei que ñ vou gostar dela pois ja ñ estou gostanto mesmo, to triste pela sakura que se declarou pela 2 vez e voltou a ser "regeitada" deu vontade de chorar espero que logo ele reconheca que ama a sakura. e venha ser a vez dele a se declarar esta eu quer ver oq a sakura vai fazer :D... kkkkkkkkkk<em>  
><em>espero a continuação anciosamente<em>  
><em>bjs te mais raquel-reh<em>

**shaoran é muito enrolado mesmo hahaha...**  
><strong>pois é, a Lan vai interferir sim XD<strong>  
><strong>sakura e shaoran se amam, mas até tudo ficar 100%, vai demorar um pouco ;)<strong>  
><strong>beijão<strong>

**-x-**

_* Vanessa Li - Gostei do Cappie, Sakura voltou bonitona hein! XD_  
><em>Que dó dela, o que será que o Syao aprontou hein! XD<em>  
><em>Bjs!<em>

**que bom que gostou, fico feliz =)**  
><strong>é, sakura voltou mais linda ainda...<strong>  
><strong>aos poucos você vai saber quais foram as peripécias de shaoran XD<strong>  
><strong>beijocas<strong>


End file.
